


【索香】很危险，下秒将地老天荒

by Lucybeth



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucybeth/pseuds/Lucybeth
Summary: 香波地群岛重遇后，暗巷有 √   插入冇 ×
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 19





	【索香】很危险，下秒将地老天荒

第一个登岛，罗罗诺亚索隆！  
同伴们都没到，只有他第一个！先得意叉会腰（x

岛还是那个岛，独有的肥皂泡形成了特有的香波地群岛风景。便是心志坚毅如索隆，看着面前的景色也发出了感慨。一晃两年就过去了，这两年里，自己和同伴分开，在克拉伊咖那岛上拼死修炼，成长了很多。  
一身绿色长袍的独眼男人静静地打量着面前的岛，旁边一身洛丽塔黑裙的粉色长发女士却不开心了。  
浮在半空的佩罗娜鼓着腮，撑着伞，透明的不明幽灵物体在身边穿梭。她骂道，“我真的是受不了你这个白痴了！就算有本小姐护送，你也走丢了几次！是谁给你的自信让你自由行动啊？？！”  
相伴了两年，佩罗娜以为自己早习惯索隆的路痴，没想到这下限还能一再刷新的。

“唉，都是些不可靠的家伙啊。” 刚从雷利口中得知登岛顺序的索隆得意地翘了翘唇角，“那么，身为第一名，现在要做什么好呢？” 索隆摸着下巴思索。  
“喂？！听人说话啊！” 佩罗娜没想到自己碎碎念的对象把自己给忽视了，气得差点把肺都呕出来。  
“唔，难不成……你在想念你的男朋友？？” 佩罗娜语出惊人，结果旁边的索隆整个人都僵硬了。  
“不……不许再说那个词！” 两年间不知道被这个词戏笑了多少次，恼羞成怒的索隆转头怒吼，脸涨得通红。

说到“男朋友”这个词，还得回溯到两年前在克拉伊咖那岛的时候。  
整个岛只有鹰眼米霍克，索隆和佩罗娜三个大活人。鹰眼其人，人狠话不多，装逼一等一，外加实力强劲。所以即使经常气得佩罗娜一佛出窍二佛升天，她也不敢轻易去惹鹰眼。  
索隆其人，只在重要的事情上像野兽一样敏锐，平时的气人能力也是第一名。佩罗娜气得很了，就会用“消极幽灵”来整他。

于是岛上就时不时会出现“对不起我不应该和你呼吸一样的空气”， “我好想转世成臭虫”，“就连岛上刚出生的猴子都比我强”之类消极的话语，夹杂着清醒过后男人的怒吼。  
就在某天，佩罗娜用了“消极幽灵”之后，绿发男人跪在地上，双手撑地，身边笼罩着灰黑色的消极光芒，幽幽地吐出了一句，“对不起，就应该让我男朋友把我甩了的。”

旁边的佩罗娜：？？？？！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
清醒过来的索隆：！！！！！！！！！！！！

这“男朋友”到底是怎么回事，佩罗娜很好奇，非常好奇。  
可惜后面无论佩罗娜如何逼问，索隆都咬紧牙关死也不说。消极幽灵也只是让人随机地说出消极话语，经此一次索隆再也没提过相关的事情，可把佩罗娜憋屈死了，只能有事没事就拿出来嘲笑一下他。

“好了，你可以走了。” 索隆摆摆手就“送客”了，已经在开始张望着在等待同伴的途中要去哪里消磨时间了。  
“啊！笨蛋！好歹我也是送你过来的啊，连声谢谢都没有！你就在这个岛上迷路到死吧！” 佩罗娜气鼓鼓地走了。  
“谢了啊。” 索隆还是挥手道了个谢。

转身挠了挠头，不如就去钓鱼吧。

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★ 

山治男子汉，终于回来了！回到有真正女人的岛了 ❤️❤️！！！  
山治对着繁华热闹的香波地群岛泪流满面， 这两年，他太难了。天知道他在卡玛巴卡王国那个炼狱上经历了什么。  
一想到这两年的经历，山治就寒毛直竖打了个颤。

“山治治~~” 背后传来了几个矫揉做作的嗓音，语气里充满了极度的不舍，“如珍宝般的两年就这样过去了，我们一定会想念你的。请你好好保重自己，以后还会再见的哟，wink~！” 说话间还挥舞着小手绢。  
山治竖了个中指，语气粗鲁，“谢谢你们！赶紧滚回去吧！我们不会再见了！！！！！”  
“岛上的美女们！！！我来了！！！❤️❤️ 来迎接你们的山治王子吧！！！” 转头犹如变脸般，山治一脸花痴地飘着走了。

“再见啊~” 卡玛巴卡王国的人妖们依依不舍地道别，“要好好和你的男朋友团聚呀~❥(^_-)”  
……听到“男朋友”这个词的山治光速回头怒吼，“什么男朋友！别胡说八道了！！！！你们赶紧滚回去吧，向伊娃问好！” 说罢，转身变上了桃心眼，充满了喜悦地往岛上扑去。

“唔~山治治真的是太可爱了，肯定是因为害羞。” 人妖们一脸“我懂了我懂了”的表情。  
你懂个锤子 ← 山治要是在场肯定如此会破口大骂。

至于“男朋友”是怎么回事嘛，时间也要回溯到两年前，在卡玛巴卡王国的时候。  
如果要以从小到大的悲惨遭遇排个名的话，在卡玛巴卡王国的两年，绝对得稳排第一，还顺便占了第二第三位。  
超喜欢女人，只要有女人什么都行，为了女人而生的山治居然沦落到了人妖王国，简直惨绝人寰听者落泪闻者伤心。即使后来他留在岛上历练，学习菜谱，对着那群人妖也没有一点好脸色。

笑话，能不逼着他穿女装就谢天谢地了，山治边炒菜边想。  
旁边的几个人妖难得安静，拿着几支不同色系的唇釉在嘴上试着色。  
死亡芭比粉，死亡芭比紫，死亡吃小孩紫黑，死亡赛博朋克蓝银。这群人拿着一堆死亡色系的唇釉在交流着心得。  
突然有人挤到了山治旁边，说到，“山治治，这个颜色好看吗？”

通常来说，遇上人妖的话题，山治都是百分之两百的敷衍，他心不在焉地回到，“好看好看。”  
“适合我吗？” 某人妖美滋滋，继续追问。  
“适合适合。” 山治继续敷衍。  
“不过，这个唇釉不知道持不持久呢……” 苦恼。  
“持久，比男朋友还持久。” 山治炒着菜敷衍道。

“……？” 好像有什么不对，旁边听见的几个人妖互相交流了下眼神，选了一个人上前追问，“你有男朋友吗？”  
“有啊……” 一问一答的模式最能让人放松警惕，一不留神答案就从嘴里溜出去了，讲完了才感觉有什么不对。

“……艹？？！！！！” 震惊的山治对上几个震惊的人妖，烟都掉了。  
几秒过后……  
什么事情都没发生。山治点了根烟，继续炒菜。否认一切，他什么都没说，男朋友什么的也不存在。

两年后的今天，山治也还没松口。  
他咬着烟看着面前的天堂，我来了！岛上的美女们！！！！山治喘着粗气奔往岛上。

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★ 

没想到再见面会是这样的一个时刻。  
第一个到达香波地群岛的男人，差点也成为第一个到达鱼人岛的人。

除了失去眼睛外，和两年几乎毫无变化的男人。刚从海里出来，身上还滴着水。手握着刀坐在被砍成一半的船上，嘴里说着“上错船了”的话。怎么说呢，这种事情发生在这个男人身上，真的一点都不让人觉得奇怪呢。

先开口挑衅的还是山治，他咬着烟，锐利的目光刺向索隆，“果然还是那个绿藻头，离开太阳的怀抱太久了，需要回来进行光化作用吗？”  
索隆洒脱地将刀架在肩上，同样锐利的目光撞向山治，“什么嘛，这不是圈圈眉吗？怎么的，才到岛上？难道是迷路了？要知道我可是第一名到达的啊哈哈。” 这边挑衅的态度也毫不逊色。

两人不爽的目光碰撞在一起，碰擦出的火花像是能引爆炸弹一样。  
明明是恋人，看着对方的表情却像是要把对方活吞了一样。

这，就是两人的重遇了。  
重遇后，在大街上边走边吵架，甚至挽衣袖差点在大街上干了一架。额头顶着额头，冒着青筋，咬牙切齿，火光四射。而忙着购买物资的山治还得看着索隆，以免他一不小心又双叒叕跑丢了。

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★ 

即使再怎么严密地监视着，天要下雨娘要嫁人，索隆要走丢那也只是一个必然。  
一转身发现索隆就不见了，山治的怒火几乎要具现化。  
“那个混蛋绿藻头！！等找到了一定要让他好看！” 山治握拳骂道，来自地狱的愤怒之火在他身边环绕燃烧着。

最后骂骂咧咧的山治是在一个暗巷转角找到的索隆，天知道他是怎么迷路到这里的，不过如果是面前的这个人的话，真的不会觉得奇怪了。  
香波地群岛上也不全是繁华的地方，光明的背后就是黑暗。岛上的不法地区很多，阴暗的角落自然也不少。  
索隆站在一个阴暗潮湿的暗巷，右手自然地虚搭在刀上，抬头看着斑驳的墙，似是在想要不要直接劈开走直路一样。

“我想去钓鱼。” 面对山治的质问，索隆理所当然地说道。  
“哈？少做梦了，现在的当务之急是要去购买物资再出航啊！你这个塞满了绿色藻物的脑袋！” 气极了的金发男人一脚踢上索隆旁边的墙，强大的冲击力使墙上斑驳的灰尘不断地往下掉。

“我想做。” 钓鱼被禁止，索隆自然地将下一个他想做的事情安排上。  
“在这里？？？！你脑子被驴踢了吗白痴剑士？” 山治张扬了下四周，处于城市角落的暗巷，外面还有人在来来去去，怎么看这都不是一个好环境吧。  
“那让我抱抱你。” 索隆毫不掩饰自己积累两年的欲望，野兽般的目光灼灼地看着山治。  
“……笨蛋。” 不要那么直白啊混蛋，山治的态度一瞬间就被软化了，山治张开双臂朝索隆示意。

两年过后，两人的身高变化不大，本来差一厘米，现在都长了三厘米，还是差一厘米。  
索隆紧紧地将山治圈在怀里，将头埋在山治的脖侧，鼻子在山治白皙的颈处皮肤蹭着，像是在摄取着山治身上的味道一样。  
“哈哈，好痒，你是野兽吗？” 久违地被人抱着蹭，山治不禁笑出声。

索隆抱得更紧了，从紧贴着的位置传出的声音闷闷的，“我好想你。” 两年间反复想起的是这家伙 为了从PX-1手中保护大家而在自己面前倒下的场景。然后就是悔恨自己实力还不够，一边猜测着对方的安危一边拼死地修炼。  
现在抱着他，真切的感受到他的体温，才有了点实感。

山治垂眸看着索隆的头顶，目光变得柔和，真的是被这个家伙打败了。  
他回抱住索隆，搭上他后背的肩胛骨，感受着手下强壮的肌肉。这家伙，两年不见，这一身肌肉又茁壮了不少啊。  
“啊，我也很想你啊。” 分别两年，空虚的心才终于被面前这个人慢慢地填满。熟悉的姿势带来的是熟悉的安心感。以前情事过后，索隆最喜欢做的就是紧紧地抱着自己，将整颗头埋在颈侧。

自己也很担心啊，当年在大熊面前，草帽一伙惨败，第一个消失的就是索隆。他不止一次地想，同伴们到底是不是还安好。尤其是索隆，本来就受了重伤，虽然他的生命力顽强得像蟑螂一样，可还是不免关心则乱。

“索隆……” 山治骨骼分明的手抚着索隆后脖摩挲着，手指擦过绿色短发的发丝，挠得心底痒痒的，“让我亲亲你。”  
情人间的亲吻是会上瘾的，这瘾断了两年了，上一次的亲密接触仿佛是上辈子的时光一样。在柔软的双唇轻触时，两人内心同时发出了一声满足的轻叹。  
柔软的舌尖相缠着，交换着彼此的气息。索隆扣着山治劲瘦的腰，在不设防的口中疯狂地掠夺着恋人甜蜜的味道。他的舌尖扫过山治敏感的上颚黏膜，感受到山治在怀里的轻颤，来不及咽下的涎液从两人的嘴角滑落……

索隆轻抚着山治的腰窝。两年后的山治还是一样的装扮：剪裁合身的黑色西装，黄色内衬，裹着的是锻炼得紧实又不失修长的身形。只有索隆才知道，那西装下是多么敏感的一副身躯……  
索隆不舍得放开恋人的双唇，山治又何尝想放开呢。每当其中一个人想退出稍作歇息，另一个人就贪恋地缠上。人有一万多个味蕾，在此时唯一能发挥的作用，就是品尝属于恋人的那份味道。脑子里嗡嗡地响，就算下一秒是世界末日也甘愿了。

索隆隔着黑色西装，沿着山治背脊的弧度上上下下地划着，描绘着那迷人的曲线。敏感的身躯久旷情事，经不起触碰，被暧昧的触摸牵着颤抖。  
这里是阴暗的小巷转角，几乎没有人烟。外面是人来人往的大街，偶尔还听见人走过聊天的声音。这种光天化日之下宣淫的感觉真的太刺激了。

“索隆……” 山治被吻得满脸潮红，嘴角还沾着一丝涎液，被轻轻地抚摸，腰就软下去了，自己勃起的下身贴着对方同样勃起滚烫的下身。  
索隆抱着山治，滚烫坚硬的下身柱体互相摩擦着，呼吸粗重。  
“厨子……” 索隆咬着山治的耳朵吮吸，微红一丝丝地从耳廓泛到了后脖，山治抱着索隆背部的手指不自觉地挠着。

“厨子……” 索隆隔着西装裤捏着山治结实浑圆的臀肉，看来这两年间对方也没懈于锻炼，“厨子，你的屁股更结实有肉了，摸上去好舒服。”  
“嗯……” 色情的话语从恋人口中道出，像是一勺油浇在烧开的欲火上，阴暗的小巷中更能滋生出欲望。平时能踢断钢铁的双腿，此时却颤抖得仿佛站不稳一样。

“这两年，有没有自己做过？” 隔着西装裤的布料，索隆的手指在后穴的位置轻轻地划着圈，时而还戳弄几下，惹得山治的腰腹肌肉不断地抽搐，腰腿都软了，重心都放在索隆身上。  
“嗯？有没有自己做过？” 抱着山治，带着欲望的灼热呼吸扑在山治耳间。索隆追问着，隔着衣物的下身以某种情色的律动撞着山治的同样勃发的下身。  
“唔……” 山治粗重地喘息着，拒绝回答，欲火随着对方的触碰和话语飙升，他腰腿绵软，却忍不住跟着索隆的动作而摆动。

“这两年我可是经常想着你自慰的。” 索隆用话语逼迫着，察觉到对方胸前的乳头已经充血勃涨，隔着衣服在他的胸前摩擦着。这两颗乳头早在两年前就在情事中被调教得，只需要轻轻的摩擦都能带来快感。至少两年前是这样的，现在看来，两年间他也没少自己玩啊。  
“我光是想着你那双腿缠着我的腰，我双手掐着你的屁股插在你滚烫的体内，这样就能射出来啊。” 索隆隔着衣物用下身强横地撞着山治，嘴上一刻不停地在他耳边说着挑动欲望的话语。“你呢，厨子……” 

外面是阳光灿烂的晴天，人来人往。  
里面是充满情欲和张力的一对恋人。  
巷子里外强烈的对比感，随时都有可能被闯进来的行人看到这荒唐事的危险，还有面前步步紧迫的恋人。山治的脑子像是浆糊一样，又像是被烧开的水一样，咕噜咕噜地往头顶上冒。  
“我也……” 山治终于抱着恋人吐出了心中的秘密，“我也想着你做过……”

山治抱着索隆后背的十指在不断地痉挛，呼出的空气都带着情欲的味道，“我想着你做了好多次，可是不管怎么做都不够……嗯啊……索隆……”  
山治的臀大肌一阵密集的抽搐，双腿不断地颤抖，整个人重心都坠到了索隆身上。  
索隆再一看山治潮红的面庞，张着嘴又深又快的喘息，好像察觉到了什么。  
他伸手到山治西裤内一探，摸到一股潮湿。山治竟是这样就射了！

这两年是把这敏感的身躯给憋成怎么样了啊……结果不要说插入，连重点部位都没触碰，这样就能射出来了，这也太诱人了吧。  
索隆狠狠地吻着高潮中的山治，正要引着山治的手给他尚在肿胀的勃起解决一下。  
这时听见了巷外一阵骚动，夹杂着“海军”， “集合” ，“草帽路飞”这些词语。  
外面好像发生了什么大事。  
索隆狠狠地骂了一声。

★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★ 

extra.

“海军来了！！” 山治挂掉电话虫。  
“什么？”  
“海军，来了，我们，乘船，逃跑。” 山治在手舞足蹈地比划着，一个词一个词往外蹦。

……

许久，在山治身旁奔跑的索隆也说了句，“我想做。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我想，把我的，那个，插到，你的，那个。”  
“有必要拆开讲吗混蛋！”  
“是谁先开始的！？”

**Author's Note:**

> \- 没了，一开始就是这样打算收尾的。  
>  \- 结果还是接了不少官方梗啊  
>  \- 文名来自古巨基《地球很危险》的一句歌词


End file.
